Field of the Invention
Present embodiments relate to lightweight marine craft. More specifically, present embodiments generally relate to, without limitation, lightweight, low cost marine craft which may be modular to change design, size and capacity, as well as related methods therefore.
Description of Related Art
For almost 70 years, boat builders have used fiberglass fabric or fibers embedded in epoxy or polyester resin to make the hulls of boats, either formed in a mold, or laid up over a substrate structure such as a wood form or foam core. These molds and substrates, and the extensive labor required to apply and finish fiberglass, add to cost. While fiberglass boats have offered durability and other performance advantages compared to their wood or metal predecessors, they are still relatively heavy. More recently, carbon fiber has been used in place of fiberglass, lowering weight but adding cost.
Traditional boats are formed of fiberglass or carbon fiber construction and use two part polyester or epoxy resin with its relative heavy weight and high levels of volatile organic compounds (VOCs).
It would be desirable to overcome these and other issues related to the construction of marine craft in order to develop small lightweight marine craft which can be easily moved over land and quickly assembled for use.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the embodiments taught is to be bound.